When reaching for a wet-tissue from a canister, one often grabs the canister body with one hand, then with his other hand, pry open the lid, as he wants to reach the wet-tissue inside the canister, the lid might flip back over the opening, being in the way to reach the content, once reached, the user might not be able to pull one sheet from the roll as the orifice is not design well enough to hold and tear the sheet from the roll. The wet-tissue needs to be capped by a moisture seal lid in order to prevent lotion to evaporate from the wet-tissues.
The conventional canister closure are usually made from a single plastic piece, cap and lid linked through a living hinge, they are molded in an opened position and closed immediately after molding, leaving internal stresses, hence because of these residual stresses, the lid trends to rotate back to its closed position. The user will have the lid touching the back of his hands while trying to access the content of the canister. They require the user to hold the lid with one hand while reaching the canister content with the other hand. Therefore, user is less convenient to use it.
Some orifice designs are too complex requiring the user to thread a sheet of tissue through the orifice using a small device or requires the user to disassemble the closure from the canister to do it. Also, some orifices do not tear and/or hold the tissue, so the user needs to tear tissues by himself. Some storage areas are not sufficient for the tissue tail to fit in, and therefore the tail may disturb the closing motion.
Therefore, what is needed is a closure that solves these problems while also being cost effective to manufacture.